Angels in Disguise
by ShaPip
Summary: Duo in a songfic. I think the song portrays him perfectly. Read it and love.


Disclaimer: Song and Characters aren't mine. *glare*  
  
Angel in Disguise  
  
Duo Maxwell sat on the top of a hill, gazing down on his temporary home of the junkyard he inhabited with Hilde. People strolled by, but their dirty glances did not escape his notice. The feelings of hatred in him rose, violent and wild as ever before. They had no right to critisize him with their scathing eyes, their assuming minds. Simply because he was not what they expected him to be. But in the end of it, what was it he was thought to be save for the God of Death. And that side these innocents did not even dream of.  
  
/You say you don't like my kind, a better picture in your mind/  
  
He swore, if he heard the phrase "But he's just a kid!" again, someone was going to be killed. They were so shocked every time he met their gazes. A smirk creeped over his face as he saw Hilde's tiny figure walking around in the yard below him. He was greatful for her company, if that was the only feeling he was going to allow himself to believe. She strangely accepted him. When no one else save those of his own would.  
  
/No it don't matter what I say, I hear ya bitchin' when I walk away/  
  
The people of Earth and colonies alike, were oblivious to the great things he and the other four Gundam pilots were doing. The childhoods they had sacrificed, the ideals they fought for all in the name of peace and justice. Sometimes he belived those were as much a lie as everything else that had happened to him. The betrayal he felt that pulsed in the blood of every human he saw.  
  
/I'll never be what ya want be ta be, you tell me I'm wrong but I disagree, I ain't got no apology/  
  
To be a Gundam pilot was to be branded for discrimination and hatred for the rest of his life. Despite the lives he'd saved, they seemed pale in comparison to those he had destroyed. At times he had to envy Heero and his incapability to feel such an emotion. But every step he took forwards seemed like two back, every right he made countered by a horrid wrong in his name.  
  
/Just because I don't look like you, talk like you, think like you, judge and jury, a hangman's noose, I see them in your eyes/  
  
Hilde came up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder silently. Duo looked up without making a sound before returning his gaze to the sprawling metropolis below. The creation of mankind shimmering so pure and white in the fake light threatened to make him sick. And like obidient ants they crawled, working for the unseen master.  
  
/Good guys don't always wear white, good guys don't always wear white/  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Duo" Hilde stated softly, sinking to her knees next to him. "It isn't as pointless as you believe it is, you can still make a difference."  
  
Duo scoffed indignantly "And just what might that be?"  
  
Hilde shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, a stray tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
"Don't be so stupid, Duo. You just need to wait a little while."  
  
/You judge a man who don't stand in line, just because he ain't on your side/  
  
The pain inside his heart sprang up anew at Hilde's words. She was as blinded as the rest of them in their snow-white splendor, never having to admit any of it was real. They had no blood to stain their hands into infinity. And he, no matter how hard he tried, could not get rid of the saddening stain on his mind and soul.  
  
/You know the man who wears those shoes, if you cut me don't I bleed like you? Ya know I do/  
  
Duo shrugged out of her grasp quickly.  
  
"Please, Hilde..don't touch me." he murmered.  
  
Hilde shook her head and took his face in her hands. "I'll touch you if I want. I'm not afraid of you, and besides, you saved me."  
  
/I don't know whatcha been told, can't buy guts with a pot of gold, a rich man's poor if he got no soul/  
  
"I'm not worthy of it." Duo replied shortly. Hilde hugged him tighter.   
  
"What you're not worthy of is what you're putting yourself through, Duo Maxwell! When did you stop believing?"  
  
/Rich man, poor man, beggar man can, all that shit don't mean a thing/  
  
Duo looked into her eyes with his own, cold and unseeing.  
  
"I stopped believing the day they did."  
  
/Do you know which one's behind those eyes? It's always a disguise/  
  
Standing up, Duo walked away from her, swearing he could hear her heart break. It was sickly amusing to him. He had tried to save this girl and ended up with her saving him. At least the debt was paid. And now he had no purpose.  
  
/Good guys don't always wear white, good guys don't always wear white/  
  
The streets he wandered were cold and bare despite the masses of people that passed him by. Their demonor was as blank as the expressions in their eyes. False emotions that danced on their faces in the flickering lights of time. He would see those lights extinguished, he felt, if it were the last thing he did. He would be their end.  
  
/Hey baby, what side you on? You think you got it all fired out/  
  
God of Death he was, and that duty he would fulfill. No compassion for these writhing scum was held in his soul anymore. He wondered if that was what the others were thinking as well. He'd heard nothing. Perhaps he was on this mission alone this time.  
  
/Where we belong, forget about your dark dressed knight/  
  
Duo sat perched on Deathscythe, staring into the reflective metal closely. Those eyes weren't his own anymore. As cold and dead as the green mechanical ones that stared back. A smirk lit his face.  
  
"This time I won't fail..." he murmered, opening the hatch.  
  
/Day from night, wrong from right/  
  
Hilde saw him go as he drove away from the junkyard they'd shared together. She sighed and clutched a hand to her heart.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I'll see you again. I hope you find your heart again." She whispered to the empty air around her.  
  
/Good guys don't always wear white, good guys don't always wear white/  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
